A Pirate's Life For Me
by RockItTonite
Summary: As Lovino's wish for becoming a pirate comes true, he finds himself among the crew members of Antonio's ship. Adventure awaits as they set sail into the vast ocean. However, Lovino finds himself falling for Antonio. Does Antonio feel the same?
1. Oh, how I wish to set sail!

Hello everyone, Rockie here! Thanks for taking the time to read this story! It's not the greatest, but it is my first time writing a Hetalia Fanfic. Anyway, please feel free for any suggestions I should make!

Also, rated M for later chapters.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night as I sit down, overlooking the Mediterranean Sea from my home in Italy. The breezeless air smelled of the sweet salt water that I longed to sail across. Looking down from the edge of the cliff I sat on, I gently kicked my legs back and forth. From the distance, I heard a door slam and footsteps walking toward me, getting louder as they came.<p>

"Ve, fratello! It's getting late. Maybe you should start heading back inside?"

"Vaffanculo, Feliciano. I'll go back inside when I want to." God, I did not want to hear his voice right now. Yelling at him didn't help as he walked closer and sat beside me, resting a hand on my back. "Don't fucking touch me." I snarled and shrugged him off, moving away slightly.

"Something's bothering you, Lovino. What is it?" I sighed and looked away. I know he's my brother, but I never felt comfortable telling him anything.

"Nothing. Now get back inside. Your dumb boyfriend, Ludwig, is probably looking for you." I rolled my eyes as he gave me that damned puppy dog look. He knew I couldn't resist that. Fucking fratello. "Fine. I just… I want to get away from here. Sail the high seas… become a… pirate." I lowered my voice as I said 'pirate'. Of course, I wanted to be a good pirate, not those ones that go around and steal goods from others, but still. I looked back at my brother, a smile crossing his face. "The hell are you smiling about?"

"Just like Nonno, right fratello? I was thinking about that same thing as well… it seems really dangerous, though." His eyes saddened thinking about it. I wanted to correct my brother because our grandfather wasn't a pirate, he was a privateer. Privateers were like pirates, but they were hired by the government to rid the seas of pirates. My brother probably never realized that. We both were descendants of the great Roman privateer, Romulus, but we barely compared to his courage and strength, especially me. I was always too clumsy and lazy. No wonder Nonno liked Feliciano better.

"To hell with what you're thinking! If I ever get the chance, you're definitely not going with me. That potato bastard as well." I crossed my arms, huffing and looked back at the sea. I regretted saying those words, but I just didn't feel like putting up with him at the moment.

"Aw, fratello, you're so mean!" he whined and pouted back to me. Dammit, his voice was really getting on my nerves. As I was just about to yell at him to get the fuck away, that damned potato bastard showed up behind us.

"What are you two doing out here?" his accent was thick in German. It hurt my ears more then Feli's voice did.

"Ve, Luddie!" my brother jumped up and hugged him tightly. I looked away, disgusted.

"Goddammit, get a fucking room!" I yelled. Really, I just wanted to be alone, and now this? My brother let go of him and gave me a glare. First time I've seen that look in a while.

"Why do you hate my boyfriend so much? He never did anything to you!" anger danced in his voice.

"I just do, dammit! Now, leave me alone already." My brother and that damned bastard started walking away. About fucking time they did.

"Buona notte, fratello!"

"Guten Nacht, Lovino." I sighed, annoyed and didn't bother responding to either of them.

Looking out into the dark sea, I realize why I hate that damned German so much. In fact, I didn't hate him at all. I was just… jealous. Yes, jealous. Both of them found their one true love and I've yet to meet anyone that special. I doubt I ever will. Everyone hates me. They all like my brother better. I wish I could be more like him, but I just can't. As I take in a deep breath, I feel a tear stream down my cheek. Dammit, why does Feliciano have to be better?

Deciding it's getting a little late, I get up and start walking back to my house, taking one last look at the sea as I reach the back door. Over the horizon, I see an object far away, drifting closer to the coastline. Why haven't I noticed it before? As I watch it, it appeared to form in the shape of a ship, one I haven't seen around the docks before. Deciding it's just a travelling ship, I turn back around and head back inside, ready to shut my eyes until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>:

Fratello - Brother (Italian)

Nonno - Grandfather (Italian)

Vaffanculo - Go fuck yourself (Italian)

Buona notte - Good night (Italian)

Guten Nacht - Good night (German)


	2. The Tortuga Roja

Hello, once again! Here's the second chapter of this story. It's a little longer than the first and I'm sorry that's it's starting off slow, but don't worry! It'll pick up sooner. And Antonio will be in the next chapter, so no worries!

Suggestions are much appreciated! ^_^

* * *

><p>"Fratello! Wake up! It's almost noontime!" As I awoke, I felt something persistently poke my cheek. I open one eye slightly to see who it is. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my face. It was too early for this! "Come on, fratello! I made some pasta!" Of course, he knew I couldn't resist pasta, and hell, it was worth getting up for!<p>

"Alright already, dammit! I'm up!" I slowly pulled myself up in a sitting position and glared at my brother. "I told you a hundred times to not wake me up! I'll wake up when I want to, dammit." My brother just giggled and ran from the room. Slowly, I get out of bed and get dressed, not caring what clothes I put on. I was still too tired to do anything. As I hear Feliciano's calls again, I walk towards the kitchen and sit in a chair, not expecting to see that damned German there.

"Guten Morgen, Lovino. Hope you slept well." He forced a smile. The most hideous thing I've ever seen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes. "And dammit, why are you here so early in the morning?" Seeing his face bright and early isn't how I planned my day to start off. Feliciano walked over to us from the stove, setting some bowls of pasta on the table. He also shot me a glare and punched my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop being rude, fratello! Luddie spent the night here."

"C-che? What?" I really did not need to hear this! First thing in the morning too! Then again, I did recall that I heard certain 'noises' from my brother's room right before I fell asleep. …Oh my fucking God, how disgusting! Getting up abruptly from my seat, I stormed off to my room and slammed the door, not bothering to even touch my pasta.

For a while, I stayed locked up in my room until I was certain that that fucking German was gone. As I was about to open the door, it opened from the outside and Feliciano was standing in the doorway. He looked as if he was crying earlier. Oops…

"Fr-fratello… I know you're mad at me, b-but I was wondering if I could make i-it up to you…?" his voiced quivered through the air as he trembled nervously. In his hands was the pasta bowl that I ignored. Dammit, now he's making me feel bad.

"Don't worry, I wasn't mad. I was just…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. After giving it some thought, I whispered, "Mi dispiace, Feli." I must of did something right as that smile he always sported came back and decorated his face. Setting the bowl of pasta down on my desk, he pulled me into a tight, loving hug. I hugged him back as well. I didn't want to be too mean.

"Ah, it's alright, fratello! I know you don't like Ludwig that much, but you're forgiven!" he let go of his death grip on me and handed me the pasta. "It got cold, and so I heated it up for you." I took it and walked over to the bed, sitting down and began eating. "Oh, and I heard there's going to be a big party at the bar later tonight. Can we go, per favore?"

Parties are one thing I could never say no to. "Sí, of course we can!" I forced a smile as my brother's face lit up once again.

"Ve! Grazie, fratello! The party starts around 9, so we'll have plenty of time to get ready." He happily skipped down the hall and into his room. It was around 2 by now, so I had 7 hours to spare.

After finishing my pasta and deciding it was a clear, beautiful day, I stepped outside to take a walk down to the docks. They knew me well there since I visited often. The sea over there looked even more beautiful then from my backyard.

Reaching my destination after 20 minutes, I greet some of the workers there. Most of them know me, but there are a few rookies that gave me an odd look. It was high tide so the docking platform was higher than usual in the water. I'm not a very big fan of high tides since, well… I can't swim. At least in low tides, I can stand up in the water at some points. As I take a step on the docks, I realize something's out of its place. There was a vast ship at the end of the dock that I've never seen before. Of course, I came here often and recognized most of the ships here, but there was something different about this ship…

As I examine it closer, it might have been that ship I spotted last night. Anyway, it was a beautiful ship! The detail on the bow and sides of the ship was amazing! It looks as if it were from the Roman times, when mi nonno sailed the seas. The hull of the ship was painted red, unlike other ships I've seen, and it was named La Tortuga Roja. I laughed to myself at the name. It was stupid, yet creative. A ship named after a turtle probably sails pretty slow. But no matter, this was a true work of art! However, the ship seemed eerily familiar…

* * *

><p><span>Translations:<span>

Fratello - Brother (Italian)

Guten Morgen - Good morning (German)

Che - What (Italian)

Mi dispiace - I'm sorry (Italian)

Per favore - Please (Italian)

Grazie - Thanks (Italian)

Sí - Yes (Italian)

Mi nonno - My grandfather (Italian)

La tortuga roja - The red turtle (Spanish)


	3. This party sucks!

I do apologize for the delay! I've got caught up in a bunch of school projects. Fun.  
>Anyway, I do also apologize once again for the story going so slow! It'll get better... hopefully. XD<p>

Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated! ^_^

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on without much action. That ship I saw earlier still haunted my thoughts. It looked so familiar, yet I couldn't place where I've seen it before. However, it was getting a bit late, so pushing that thought aside, I headed my way back home. It was almost nightfall and it seemed as if the day flew past me.<p>

Once I reach my house, much to my excitement, that ugly lead-sucking German was there on the porch. He forced one of those hideous smiles, but quickly turned that smile upside-down as I glared at him. I asked him why he was there.

"O-oh! Well, I'm just waiting for Feliciano to finish up." He wore an ugly green, button-down shirt and some brown pants. His hair was gelled back neatly and he patiently rocked himself on his brown boots. Clearly, he probably never heard of the word 'fashion'. How my brother could love such a man was beyond me. He looked as if he were going somewhere, and then I remembered. The party! I completely forgot about it. But, oh great. That meant Ludwig was going. Joy. I walked past him, not bothering to wait if he had anything else to say.

Well, isn't this wonderful? Now that stupid German is going to ruin it all for me. I started for my room, running into my brother along the way. I noticed that Feli had on quite a nice outfit. It was silky and shiny and it had a pretty shade of blue and his black pants matched perfectly with everything. His hair was as it usually was, but more neater and he smelled of cologne.

"I ironed your outfit, fratello. It's on your bed and be careful not to wrinkle it!" he hurried out the door before I could thank him. I stepped into my room and found my outfit where Feli said it would be. He must of went out shopping earlier since I don't remember this outfit at all. It was similar to Feli's only in a deep red colour and the pants were the same shade of black. The outfit did look nice on my brother, but my outfit looked stupid.

A couple of minutes later, all of us were ready. My brother jumped up and down excitedly as I walked out the door.

"Ooh, you look stunning, fratello!" he smiled.

"Shut up." This outfit didn't really suit me at all. I looked like a walking strawberry, for fuck's sake! I'm only wearing it just so it shuts my brother up. I'd doubt I'd wear this junk again.

We approached the bar within a few minutes. From outside, you could hear the loud beat of the music. Feli quickly opened the door and we all walked inside. Fuck, it was crowded! The air smelled heavily of wine and sweat and the lighting was pretty dim.

Maneuvering my way through the crowd, I made my way towards the bar and took a seat. The music changed to a popular Italian love song and from the corner of my eye, I spot my brother and Ludwig slow dancing and smiling widely. I waved for the bartender to fix me up a glass of wine. Perhaps I could drink myself half-blind and forget about everything. That sounded good. This party sure sucked.

I finish my glass and was about to wave for another when I feel someone lazily slump over me, wrapping their arms around my waist. I blushed madly and jerked my head around to see who the hell it was.

I see a man with wavy, blonde hair and his blue eyes were clouded in a drunken haze. Hell, you could even smell the alcohol on him! He smirked at me wickedly. "Ah, mon chérie. You look quite sexy tonight. Hon hon hon~" He slurred his words as he spoke. With his heavy French accent and that drunken slur, it was hard to understand what he said, but once he tried kissing me, I knew what he wanted.

With a loud smack, I slapped him across the face and stomped off to the corner of the building, cursing at him furiously. How disgusting! I don't care drunk or not, that guy was a creep! I leaned against the wall, hoping this damned party would be over soon.

I look around to see if I could find Feli, but instead, my eyes caught something else. A whole giant box of tomatoes! Il mio preferito! Faster than one could blink, I made my way towards the delicious fruit. Maybe this party wasn't so bad after all.

I reached my hand into the box to pull out a tomato, but right as I did so, someone else grabbed the same one. "Hey, that's m-" I looked up and I cut off my sentence as I eyed the man. His looks made me tense up inside. I slowly moved my hand away, not looking away from his face.

He had brilliant, emerald green eyes that twinkled in the dim light. His shaggy brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, held together by a red bow, and his tan skin complimented his appearance. He wasn't that attractive, but I couldn't take my eyes away from him. …alright, fine. He was attractive, but only a little, dammit! He did have a familiar face, though.

"Ah, ¡lo siento! I didn't see you there!" he chuckled and flashed me a brilliant, blazing smile. His Spanish accent soothed my ears.

"I-It's alright. Don't worry!" I could feel myself blush, and I hoped the other wouldn't notice in this dim light. However, that hope was crushed when he opened his mouth again.

"Aw! ¡Qué lindo! You look like a tomato!" he laughed full-heartedly, but the glare I have him made him stop.

"I do not, dammit!" I shouted, causing some other people to turn their heads toward us. I was about to walk away until he gently caught my arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just couldn't help myself!" his bright smile turned into a frown as he apologized. "I'm Antonio, by the way." He held out his hand. I took it and gently shook it, earning his warm smile to come back on his face. He seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"And I'm Lov-" I was cut off by that damned Frenchman slumping on top of me again. Dammit, did he follow me over here? "Get off of me!" I shrugged him off violently and he fell to the floor, clinging to my legs. I glared down at him as he started trailling his fingers up my leg.

"Mon chérie, tu veux dormier avec moi, non?"

"Francis! Stop that!" With one swift move, Antonio hauled the drunkard away from me and placed him to the other side of us. "I'm sorry about him. He's usually a nice guy… Probably had one drink too many." He laughed nervously and I forced a smile. The Spaniard placed a hand on my shoulder. "Lo siento, I never got your name."

"Ve, fratello!" I didn't know you were into Spaniards!" again I was interupted again by someone slumping on my shoulder. This time it was my brother, clearly as drunk as they can get. I saw Ludwig behind him, trying his best to not show he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not!" I blushed madly, not that much from embarrasment, but from anger. Dammit, how dare he say something like that! And that good-for-nothing potato bastard was supposed to watch him so he didn't get this drunk! Realizing Antonio's hand still on me, I smacked it off and stormed out of the bar, ignoring Antonio's pleas to wait up.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>:

Fratello - Brother (Italian)

Mon chérie - My darling (French)

Il mio preferito - My favourite (Italian)

Lo siento - I'm sorry (Spanish)

Qué lindo - How nice (Spanish)

Mon chérie, tu veux dormier avec moi, non? - My darling, you want to sleep with me, no? (French)


	4. A Dream Come True

Finally, it's finished! Sorry for the wait again! ^_^  
>Anyway, I'm on summer vacation now, so expect quicker updates and such<p>

Also, I forgot to mention it before, but thank you all for the favourites and reviews! I really appreciate it.

And a head's up, I edited the previous chapters and made Grandpa Rome a privateer instead of a pirate. It makes more sense that way. Also, I've added translations at the end as well! And please tell me if I make any mistakes. Enjoy!

Oh, and Zelda fans, if you can find the reference to the game The Wind Waker, you win a free virtual cookie.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to, yet again, my brother standing above me, poking my cheek. I swatted his hand away and turned over to by other side, back facing my brother.<p>

"Fratello, come on, wake up." He whined and I felt him sit down on my bed. "We have to go to Nonno's grave today." His voice didn't show the slightest hint of happiness, or anything for that matter.

Slowly, I turned back over to face Feli. His eyes looked puffy and red. He definetly was crying earlier, or perhaps it was just his hangover, but he didn't seen sick at all. You could tell he was trying to refrain from crying again.

"Come on, get dressed, fratello..."

I finally realized why we had to go today. It was the day Nonno Rome died many years ago. Every year, on this day, we visit his grave and say a prayer or two and fratello always starts bawling his eyes out.

As I was about to get up, that damned German walked in. Why the Hell did Feli always bring him in the house? I groaned and flipped over again, not wanting to see his hideous face. "I'll go later by myself. I'm still tired. And get that damned macho potato out of my room, dammit!" I shut my eyes tightly and waited for them to leave, which they did. Feli started crying as he left.

Stepping out into the outside world, I breathed in the fresh humid air. It was around noon, but it was darker out than usual. The clouds hid away the sun and it looked as if it would start raining any minute. Hoping that the weather would stay dry, I headed towards my grandfather's grave, stopping on the way to buy a bundle of flowers at a stand.

My grandfather's grave wasn't placed where the graveyard was, but it was alone, overlooking the ocean on a cliff that was similar to the one in the back of my house. His grave was the biggest in the town because he was a very great man; highly respected as well. In fact, our own country depended on him and his army to protect it from pirates. He did a pretty damn good job at it as well. Throughout all Italia and many other Mediterranean countries, he was well-known for his courage and effort. He was the best privateer that ever lived.

I really do miss that man. I would've learned so much from him and actually would have been able to sail the high seas. He died when fratello and I were fairly little. He fought against a group of pirates that hijacked his ship. He was winning, until he accidently slipped off the bowsprit of the ship and he plunged into the unforgiving waters.

Once he died, me and fratello were devastated. Luckily, a kind, young nun took us into her home and cared for us. When I heard about nonno's death, I think that was the first time I ever cried for somebody. Of course, he liked my brother better, but it felt as if I lost someone close to me and someone that I loved.

Reaching his grave, I placed the flowers in front of it and I knelt down and prayed.

"Padre, per favore, se vuoi, prendersi cura di mio nonno. Ci ha protetto per molti anni, e si merita una bella, resto sereno per l'eternità. Contribuire a rendere il suo orologio spirito su di noi e ci protegga di più per molti secoli a venire. Amen." I made a sign of the cross and I stood up, bowing my head. I wasn't too happy the way my little prayer came out, so I mumbled a Hail Mary to make up for it. The wind blew in my face as I finished my prayers.

As I was about to leave, I heard a familiar voice that I remembered from last night.

"Aye, fancy meeting you here, no?"

I turned around and there he was. It was Antonio smiling brightly at me as he did once before. Approaching me closer, I spoke out to him.

"Sí, I was just here praying for my grandfather." He stopped walking and tilted his head. I noticed he was holding rosary beads.

"Grandfather?"

"Sí. He's buried here. I pointed to Nonno's grave and Antonio smiled at me. "Dammit, there's nothing here to be smiling about!"

"You never told me your name."

"Why does that matter to you, bastard? You're starting to creep me out!"

He chuckled again. "You look like someone I used to know." So, he felt that we've met before too? Weird…

"Fine, bastard. It's Lovino. Lovino Vargas." I huffed.

"Ah! I knew it!" he ran up to me and hugged me. I didn't hug back, but I let him hug me.

"Know it? What do you mean?" he let go of me and took a step back.

"You look just like him… Just like your grandfather. So much that I thought you were him at first!"

"You know Nonno?"

"Romulus? Of course I have! I used to be part of his crew. In fact, I was his first mate." This idiot was part of mi nonno's crew? The Hell! Antonio chuckled. He probably saw the expression on my face and lowering his head a little, he said quietly. "I'm a pirate."

Well, damn. His red jacket and clothing he wore made him definetly look like a pirate. I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier. However, he didn't smell like a pirate or act like one. He smelt of cinnamon and tomatoes… not that I would go and smell him, dammit!

"Heh, you look like a tomato again~" he sung out and laughed. I realized that I was blushing again. Dammit.

"I do not, dammit! Stop saying that!" I turned around to hide my face. I don't know why I was blushing, but it had to do something with that damned Spaniard! I felt a hand on my shoulder and Antonio turned me around, gently. He was almost face to face with me, making my face turn a darker shade of red. Fuck.

"Lo siento. I forgot that you don't like being called that." He smiled a little and his green eyes scanned me up and down, making my face turn even darker. He hummed to himself.

"C-che? W-what are you doing?" his eyes moved up and looked back into mine.

"So, Lovino. Have you any experience on a ship?"

"N-no… I don't."

"Has your grandfather taught you anything about sailing?"

I nodded my head, side to side.

He hummed to himself again, contemplation about something. "Well anyway, would you like to become a member of my crew?" he backed away a little. "I'm in need of some more men. I think you'll be a great edition since you're a descendant of your grandfather."

"…." I remained quiet for a little. I couldn't believe it! Finally, my life long dream was about to come true! I'm so happy! I smiled to myself.

"I mean, i-if you don't want to, then that's alri-"

"Hell yes! I'd love to!" I interrupted his sentence, finally regaining the ability to speak. My response made him grin widely. His smile warmed his face.

"¡Muy bien! I knew you'd say yes!" he went to hug me again, but decided not to. "We set sail in four mor days, so I hope that's enough time for you to get ready and everything."

"That's plenty. And uhm… grazie."

"Prego! Don't mention it!" his use of Italian with a Spanish accent made me blush again, but he didn't seem to notice. It's not my fault his voice was damn sexy… I-I mean…dammit! I did not just think that! "Anyway, I'd hate to be rude, but I have some important matters to attend to alone." He walked over to Nonno's grave and kneeled down in front of it, grasping the rosary beads in both his hands. He turned to me. "And I'm glad that you agreed to come."

"I'm glad you asked." I forced a smile and turned to leave. "Arrividerci!" I shouted, turning my back as I started walking.

"¡Adios!" Before I turned around to face front, I think I noticed him wink at me.

Ah, wasn't this lovely? Finally, I'll get to sail the seas, go on dangerous adventures, and live the fun life as a pirate! A smile came across my face just thinking about all the ideas. I imagined myself on board the ship, my life at ease. Maybe I could be just like my grandfather and gain respect all over town. Ah, this was a great day! I can't wait to set sail on the… uhm… dammit. That idiot didn't even bother telling me the name of his ship. I didn't pick up on that until now. My best bet was he was the captain of La Tortuga Roja. It seemed lke a pretty good guess. I still didn't remember why Antonio seemed familiar, but that didn't matter to me now. For once in my life, I'm happy!

As I start heading back, thunder rolled in the distance and it started to rain. Downpour, actually. And of all places, I had to be stuck outside. Dammit! Starting to run home, I realize there's another problem. How the Hell am I to mention this to Feliciano?

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>:

Fratello - Brother (Italian)

Nonno- Grandfather (Italian)

Padre, per favore, se vuoi, prendersi cura di mio nonno. Ci ha protetto per molti anni, e si merita una bella, resto sereno per l'eternità. Contribuire a rendere il suo orologio spirito su di noi e ci protegga di più per molti secoli a venire. Amen. - Father, please, if you would, take good care of my grandfather. He's protected us for many years now, and he deserves a nice, peaceful rest for eternity. Help make his spirit watch over us and protect us for many centuries to come. Amen (Italian)

Sí - Yes (Spanish)

Lo siento - I'm sorry (Spanish)

Che - What (Italian)

Muy bien - Very good (Spanish)

Grazie - Thank you (Italian)

Prego - You're welcome (Italian)

Arrividerci - Good-bye (Italian)

Adios - Good-bye (Spanish)

La Tortuga Roja - The Red Turtle (Spanish)


End file.
